character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Akira Otoishi (Canon)/Unbacked0
|-|Akira Otoishi= |-|Red Hot Chili Pepper= Summary Akira Otoishi is one of the major antagonists of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 4: Diamond Is Unbreakable. Akira is a Stand User that was created when he was pierced with the Stand Arrow by Keicho Nijimura. Unlike other victims of Keicho, Akira stole the Arrow and used it to create other Stand Users and to steal money across Morioh. He sought to kill Joseph Joestar since his Stand could be used to find out his identity, however, he was beaten by Josuke and Okuyasu and was sent to prison. He eventually reformed after he got out of prison. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | High 7-C, Higher with Electricity Name: Akira Otoishi Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 4: Diamond Is Unbreakable Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: '''Student, Guitarist '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Low, Fixed his finger after it was broken) |''' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-High, Was able to regenerate after being turned into a puddle), Light Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (Can control electricity and even make a bright light which can blind his opponent), Technopathy (Can control any electrical device it is in), Absorption, Statistics Amplification, Healing (Can absorb electricity from other sources to grow stronger and heal the Stand), Shapeshifting, Transmutation (Can turn himself and others into electricity which is used to travel through electrical outlets), Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Stands are made up of their user's soul and can damage and destroy other Stands), Invisibility, Intangibility (Stands are invisible to Non-Stand users and are intangible to any Non-Stand) '''Attack Potency: Wall Level (Is comparable to Josuke)' | Large Town Level '(Sliced off The Hand's hand, Harmed Josuke), Higher with Electricity (The more electricity the Stand has the stronger it becomes) Speed: Average Human '''Movement Speed with '''MFTL reactions (Has reacted to attacks from Crazy Diamond)' | MFTL '(Has been stated to move faster than light, Moved faster than Josuke could react), Higher with Electricity (Speed blitzed Crazy Diamond) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Level | Large Town Level Durability: Large Town Level '''(Has survived a barrage of attacks from Crazy Diamond) | Large Town Level''' (Survived attacks from Crazy Diamond and The Hand, Held a town's worth of electricity within itself), Higher with Electricity Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range | '''Standard melee range to Several kilometres '''Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: '''Average '''Weaknesses: Needs electricity to fight, Is pulled to pieces in water Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Red Hot Chili Pepper: Red Hot Chili Pepper is a Long-Range Stand which has the ability to control electricity. It can absorb electricity to heal itself and grow stronger, turn itself and others into electricity to travel through electrical currents and even control any electrical device it is in. The downside is that if Red Hot Chili Pepper runs out of electricity it will become drastically weaker and the Stand is pulled apart in water. Key: Akira Otoishi | Red Hot Chili Pepper Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7